This invention relates to locking rings, and more particularly to locking rings for locking a lid to a drum.
It is well known to secure metal lids to fiber storage drums by means of metallic bands. Generally, the downwardly extending rim of the lid is slid over the sides of the drum and, by means of a special clamp, the metallic band is tightened about the rim and drum. Removing the lid from the drum often requires a tool to loosen the clamp. Because the band is under tension, it springs outwardly when opened, at times injuring the person opening the drum due to the sharp edge of the band.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide a locking ring for securing a lid to a drum without the need for tools in either securing or removing the ring.
Because transportation costs are generally based on weight, including the weight of the containers, a further object of this invention is to provide a locking ring of minimal weight.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a locking ring which is less costly to produce than the standard rings. In this regard, the locking ring manufacturing process is the same for all sizes and generally does not require additional tools for manufacturing different sizes.